


Strict Machine

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Fucking Machines, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Id Fic, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Tentabulges, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“These were the kinds of things Sollux had seen only in niche pailing videos; the cost was prohibitive, highblood-steep, and he had never seen one operated with psionic power. “Did you buy it or did you build it?” Equius shrugged, toying with the single dial on his remote. “Because if you built it, that’s-” He bit back the urge to say <i>impressive</i>. “Pretty fucked up, EQ.””</p><p>Equius has developed a revolutionary new psionic-powered pailing apparatus! Sollux does some quality control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strict Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is really my cup of tea, I hope it's also your jam.

Sollux straddled the machine, his bare thighs pressing against the long, high arch of it, and looked down at the bulge analogue protruding from the top. It curved upward, a thick base narrowing to a tapered, flexible end. The machine beneath stood higher than his knees, built for riding; his legs spread around it to accommodate it as he stood on the floor. A vicious humor rose in him as in his peripheral vision he saw Equius begin to perspire.

“Pretty big,” he remarked, stroking the synthetic bulge as though to gauge the size. The plain gray of it was a relief - the invitation to Equius's hive and the setup in place already smacked enough of some hemotype-debasing scene without the toy itself being representative of anything. Sollux fully expected inconvenience and irritation on that front, more than half-suspected incoming incoherent spiels about orders and commands, but at the same time using this sort of machine was a rare opportunity he wanted to take. His nook gave a greedy twinge at the thought.

“Approximately average,” Equius said with some asperity, patting his clothes down against his skin to absorb the perspiration that rose from him at the sight. “I do have smaller-” Sollux cut him off with a derisive snort and reached down, parting the lips of his nook.

"I didn't say I can't handle it." His bulgeslit remained closed, but his cheekbones flushed pale gold as he slipped the synthetic bulge into himself, the slow stretch made easy by the wetness of his nook. It vanished slowly into him as he settled onto the curved top of the machine, curling his fingers around handles set high in its sides. The arch was high enough that with his knees bent his legs and feet would easily clear the floor.

Equius nodded, approving both of the machine’s dimensions and the overall panorama of Sollux sitting on it in his hive. The build was exactly to spec. “Adequate. And how is the...spread radius. Of the legs.”

“The… _spread radius_ ,” Sollux echoed with a lengthy pause, “is fine, you fucking weirdo.” Equius sighed in exaggerated forbearance. Sollux, he thought, could not be relied upon to control himself in certain ways. “It’s just meant to emulate riding a bulge, right? Not sure why you needed me for this, you can pail yourself. And probably do. Constantly.” He paused, regarding the firm, rubbery cushion in front of the bulge analogue, several inches in diameter and spaced precisely to stimulate the nub nestled between the nook and bulgeslit. “So I'll stop thinking about that now. This thing is for a nub, right? What’s the function?”

“Allow me to give you a demonstration,” Equius said, flipping the power switch.

The machine hummed to life. Sollux leaned down interestedly in the instant before the machine began leaching the ambient psionic power from his body in a steady drain, channeling it down and bringing the synthetic bulge to life inside his nook. He gasped and crackled at the strangeness of the sensation, the further drain of energy and the sudden squirm inside him, the corresponding vibration of the cushion against his nub as the machine between his spread thighs activated in response. The feeling of energy being drawn from him left him lightheaded, caught somewhere between relief and instinctual fear.

“Holy shit, where did you get this?” he asked, a deeper golden flush spreading across his face as the synthetic bulge buzzed and twitched against his awakening receptors. These machines were already the kinds of things seen only in niche pailing videos; the cost was prohibitive, highblood-steep, and he had never seen one operated with psionic power. “Did you buy it or did you build it?” Equius shrugged, toying with the single dial on his remote. “Because if you built it, that’s-” He bit back the urge to say _impressive_. “Pretty fucked up, EQ.”

“No questions. Not yet.” He clicked the dial up a notch and Sollux arched, letting out his breath in a harsh gasp as the synthetic bulge lashed inside him and the vibration beneath him intensified, pulling strength from him; the tip of his bulge emerged from its sheath in response to the stimulus, curling out into the air. His fingers clenched tight around the handles and he pressed down hard, grinding his nub against the rubbery, cushioned surface.

“Harder,” he said sharply as his bulge slid into full view. “I can deal.” Equius tilted his head.

“Be polite,” he said. “Speak as behooves...your station.”

“Don’t you fucking tell me-” Sparks crackled from the tips of his horns and a loud snap filled the room as the machine ground to a halt. “What the fuck, don’t turn it off.” Sollux pressed down against the machine, glowing with power and vaguely aggrieved. “I was getting into it.” He looked up and scowled, trying to run energy into the machine. “Don’t be an asshole, do you need me to test the function or not?”

Equius knelt by the machine, flipping a panel open. “This is a special model,” he said simply. He was close enough that Sollux could see the sweat beading on his forehead, the way his jagged teeth dug slightly into his lower lip. His gaze, made visible behind his glasses by the angle, flicked repeatedly from the switch inside the panel to the slow curl of Sollux’s extruded bulge. “As expected, this circuit is closed when the power switch is flipped. It is then powered by your...body, via conduction. If the circuit overloads, it trips the breaker so the machine will not burn out.”

“So flip it back.”

“I did build this,” Equius continued, ignoring him. “So you will treat it with care.”

“Are you seriously about to give me a lecture on how to get fucked by a thing you built to fuck me? Is there a height chart too, do I have to be tall enough to get fucked? Can I spit over the side or do I get a written reprimand for that?”

“So you will watch your language,” Equius persisted. “And your excitation.”

“You’re telling me I can’t _enjoy it_ now? What did you build it for if-” Sollux trailed off as Equius’s index finger pressed against the breaker switch. “Okay, do it.”

“While you are on it you will not command me.” Equius paused, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as perspiration ran down his neck. “Or perhaps you will persist in trying to command me, which might be interesting-”

“Would you _flip the fucking switch already_ ,” Sollux hissed, “you obnoxious hoofbeast's asshole.” Equius tilted his head, staring at the switch with an abstracted air.

“You will calm yourself. Imagine different methods of powering such a thing,” he said. “Electromagnetic induction, for example. An internal...object...that you could power whenever you were nearby, even if it were...inserted into someone else.”

“Yeah, sounds, uh.” Sollux squirmed, lifting himself up and pushing himself down absently. Equius looked up to watch the place where his body met the machine, the base of the bulge analogue appearing beneath him and disappearing inside. “Fucked up, again.”

“No visible remote, no wires, insertion and removal using telekinetic abilities. The control would be...yours,” Equius said haltingly, sweat running down his forehead. Sollux growled in frustration, clenching his nook around the motionless synthetic bulge. “No one else would have to know.”

“Are you even listening to me? Did I need to be here for this part?”

“Place your leg here.”

“What?” Sollux peered behind himself at the restraints built into the sides of the machine, placed to pull his legs back and apart. “I can grind on this myself.”

“We must keep the contact point uninterrupted,” he said, his voice shaking only slightly. Sollux gave him a long, unreadable look, during which Equius tried to convey what he imagined looked like professionalism despite the circumstances; he let out a quiet breath as Sollux finally slipped his foot through the padded shackles with a surprising lack of complaint. He remained still, uncharacteristically quiet and watching as Equius buckled the straps on one side and examined the tightness, the degree of leg flexion, before proceeding to the other side. Sollux had already slipped his other leg into the restraints there, he noted with surprise. He nodded in approval and slipped the straps through the clasps of the buckles, making them snug. Exactly to spec, the restraints pulled Sollux's legs back and supported him at a slight angle, knees bent, legs far from the floor. His nub and the base of his bulge rested solidly on the stimulator. “Suitable. And the visual is...correct.”

“Great.” Sollux shifted, testing the shackles. Two restraints were installed on each side, placed to hold his ankle and to support his leg below the knee. He shifted from side to side and, to a more limited extent, up and down; his wiry thigh muscles quivered with the unaccustomed effort but his legs stayed in place, the bulge analogue trapped inside him.

“You must control your excitation so as not to trip the breaker,” Equius reminded, subduing the volume of his own breathing with some effort. “You do not control the intensity of the machine action by feeding more power into the system. That is controlled by this remote.”

“ _Okay,_ I wasn’t hatched last sweep, I get the power trip you’re on! Just _do it_ already.” Sollux pressed himself down, preparing himself as Equius flipped the breaker; the power drain was instant and stronger than before with the improved connection, dulling his psionic signature and muffling the sparks around his horns. The machine hummed to life beneath him, the vibrating cushion pushed harder into his nub and the base of his bulge, his legs pulled back and pressed to the sides of the slope. “Mmn-” He tilted his head back, suppressing his energy, and leaned forward harder against the stimulator.

“It will be hard to have control,” Equius said, watching and palming himself through his jeans almost shyly, face flushed blue and shiny with perspiration. “It may be hard to maintain it.”

“S-shut up,” Sollux whined, hands yellow-knuckled around the steel handles. The synthetic bulge lashed hard inside him, pulling back at the base as the tip pressed forward. “I, nnh-!” He gasped as it rammed the nerve cluster of one receptor hard, simultaneously stretching his nook. " _Ah_ -" His body shuddered convulsively as it happened again, the automated motion lashing mercilessly inside him.

“But it is a skill worth having.”

“Look who’s fucking talking!” Gritting his teeth, Sollux shifted back as much as the restraints allowed to give the synthetic bulge more room inside, pressing it into himself to the hilt just as it slowed to a crawl. “Ugh, what?”

“Your language,” Equius admonished, clicking the dial back one notch further. “You were warned.” Sollux hissed, grinding down into the diminished vibration, the slow undulation against his receptors enough to maintain his arousal but not nearly enough to escalate it.

“It’s almost not worth it. Almost.”

“Imagine a portable version. I have already drawn up the schematics. The...training potential, how it would...teach you. To control your powers. To control...”

“How it would teach you to control me, you mean,” Sollux snarled in irritation, letting go of the handles to wrap a hand around his bulge. “Instead of this half-ass equivocal bullshit-”

“Yes,” Equius admitted with a sharp crank of the dial.

The effect was immediate. Sollux scrabbled again for the handles, clutched and shook atop the violently vibrating arch. Equius watched, bulge lashing hard against the seam of his pants, as Sollux whined and squirmed against the cushion; he was all thin arms and bound legs and a fine arch of spine, hands yellow-knuckled on the handles, able at any time to overload the circuit but forcing himself to limit his power. The synthetic bulge resumed its motion with a loud buzz and Sollux cried out, lips curving for an instant in something almost like a smile. Equius waited as Sollux accustomed himself to the roughness, as his bulge produced lubrication that trailed down its writhing length, as he began to tense and shudder and slump forward with the exertion of getting fucked by the machine that siphoned his power. Riding was impossible with the strength of the machine action and his legs immobilized; he clutched the handles and rocked atop it instead, shivering. His body was so easily breakable that Equius could not imagine touching it, but he dialed the intensity up two more notches and listened to Sollux’s breath coming in harsh, desperate bursts.

He let Sollux go tense and quivering, bulge stiffening in preparation, before dialing down the intensity by increments; he pulled Sollux back from the edge until the psionic was left shuddering, panting in exhaustion as the synthetic bulge worked slowly inside him. “It helps,” Equius concluded, squeezing his own bulge through the denim to pacify its writhing.

“What helps?” Sollux asked. His voice had gone dazed with arousal, his body twitching with every slow push against his receptors. Equius imagined separate functions for the bulge analogue and the nub stimulator, imagined switching between them to stimulate and frustrate endlessly. It would be developed in time for the alpha version, he decided. “I’m not going to ask you for more,” Sollux added, trembling with aftershocks. “I know that’s what you want.”

“You will wait for what I deign to give you?” Equius asked, so startled the words came out a question. He cleared his throat. “You will.”

“The way you designed it,” Sollux said with a jerky half-shrug. “I get the point. If I use psionics to fuck with your remote from here the power flips the breaker.”

“Yes,” Equius said, fresh sweat breaking out on his forehead.

“If I use psionics to turn off the circuit breaker and _then_ try to get the remote, I’ll just overpower the circuit when I try to flip it back on.”

“Y-yes,” Equius stammered, bulge twitching at the rush of hearing Sollux say it out loud. “My system is quite failsafe-”

“So no part of this system can be operated with my mind. But what about this?” Sollux suggested, crackling with violet light.

“Ah,” Equius said with a resigned air as the breaker flipped and the remote was yanked from his hand, soaring to Sollux’s outstretched fingers as the machine came to a stop. “Well, fiddlesticks.”

“And then I flip the switch.” Sollux reached down, yanking the panel open and hitting the switch with his hand. It hummed with power at the lowest setting, barely stimulating his nook. "With my hand, which won't break the circuit."

“You could do that.”

“And I dial this shit up where I need it and I say whatever the grubflipping fuck I want to,” Sollux snapped, twisting the dial.

“I had considered it,” Equius sighed, “though I had hoped you would take the lesson to heart rather than taking things into your unqualified hands.” Sollux stared at the nonfunctioning remote in his hands before looking back at Equius, crackling so hard with irritation that the breaker flipped again and the machine wound down. “Ideally you were to learn...discipline.”

“Oh my _god_.”

“The remote is also specially designed,” Equius said, trying to sound disappointed despite the fact that Sollux’s display of power made his nook pulse greedily. He approached and took the remote from Sollux’s hand, looking down his nose at the psionic in a way he hoped was sufficiently condescending. The weakest point, he had to admit, was not the machine or his plans; the weakest point was his own will to power. For a moment Sollux had looked so strong, so much worthier than he really was.

“You got off on that, though,” he challenged, still a little shaky. Equius admitted, internally, a sort of grudging respect at least for the fact that Sollux seemed to have an innate gift for detecting weaknesses. “You’ve been popping a wiggly this whole time.”

“Maybe,” Equius conceded.

“How does the remote work?”

“Correctly.” He knelt to flip the breaker again, regarded with mingled disgust and fascination the yellow smears of lubrication on Sollux’s thighs and on the rubbery cushion pressing into his nub. His bulge gleamed with it, caressing the platform for more stimulation. Equius stared at the color and at the way the restraints pressed against his legs. Revulsion flared hot in his thorax at the sight; his bulge coiled with violent interest.

“Yeah, I’m - I’m turned on,” Sollux snapped. “You built it to do this to me, don’t stare like I'm the fucked-up one.” Equius, biting his lip, reached toward the psionic’s hand. “What-” Sollux jerked his hand back sharply as Equius slid two fingers into a depression below the handle, extracting a padded cuff attached to a short chain.

“I thought these would be unnecessary. But we must be certain you do not try that again.”

“You…” Sollux, already flushed, blinked in astonishment. “You kinky fucking globemunch, you were waiting for me to do that.”

“You clearly enjoyed the leg restraints. As...befits you,” Equius said, stammering only slightly. “These will allow you to hold the handles for safety and stability, but will not allow you to touch the switch. Or the remote. Or your...body.”

“My bulge,” Sollux said sardonically, breathing hard. His eyes glowed dimly as he slipped his hand into the restraint, fine-boned and long, as Equius cinched the padding around his thin wrist with exaggerated care. It would be so easy to pull too hard, to crush the joint. Sollux's delicate fingers curled to form a fist, flexing his wrist in the cuff as Equius examined the tightness, the small range of motion the chain allowed. “My bulge, myself, my wiggly...You can say it.”

“No.”

“I think _you_ want to touch me.” Sollux’s hand closed around the handle, chain jingling softly.

“Ludicrous. No.” Equius moved to the other side, kneeling beside the machine and looking up at Sollux as he cinched the cuff around his other wrist. He was so close, lowblood warmth coming off him in waves, lowblood pheromones musky and urgent and hot. He still shivered, the last mild aftershocks of what had almost been, but his expression evinced nothing but vague disdain; the dichotomy was strange, Equius thought, such a resigned, self-conscious awareness in such a weak and short-lived body.

“So let’s go. You want to watch, right?” Sollux asked, cocking his head with a quizzical air as Equius stood.

“You,” Equius said in a concerted attempt at forbearance as he snorted the smell out of his nose, “will cease that line of questioning.”

“Come on. It’s nookblisteringly obvious that this is some voyeuristic hemocaste-debasing shit you’re into, why else would you do this? Charity? Are you getting tax credits for developing training programs for the Empire or something? Just fucking admit it and get your bulge out already.”

“Unacceptable. No.” He clicked the dial, but only once; Sollux arched his spine forward and licked his lips, pressing his nub and bulge down against the vibration as the synthetic bulge in his nook pulled at him. His eyelids fluttered and half-closed as he rode it as best he could with his legs bound, breathing harshly.

“Let’s see it,” he continued as Equius cranked it further, the colorful slits of his eyes casting flickering, fitful light as the machine siphoned his power and fucked into him with greater intensity. “Whip it out.”

“You will stop.” He watched Sollux shudder, hands curled tight around the handles.

“You’re - nnh - _still_ getting off on this,” he hissed, his voice husky and shaking with exertion. For the barest instant he shot a glance at Equius, the same unreadable expression as earlier, and showed his teeth in something between a smirk and a wince. “On how I’m...” Equius clicked the dial another notch, repulsed and entranced by the way Sollux’s head tilted back, the arch of his laboring throat as his nook took the harder lashing. “How you’re using my own power to fuck me-”

“Language,” Equius admonished, but his hand hovered over the dial without turning it down.

“Language is - is what you want, you want…” Sollux tried to adjust the position of his restrained legs, unable to rock against the synthetic bulge as hard as he clearly wanted. “Filthy pissblood trash, not that that means shit.” Equius’s bulge twitched, shifting fitfully around itself in the tight confines, as he reached behind him for the towel on the workbench. “You're getting off on it. How I could - _mmn!_ \- could stop you whenever I wanted.”

“Hnngh,” Equius offered unintentionally, burying his face in the towel for a moment to muffle and dry himself as he pushed at the dial with his thumb.

“But I won’t because, nn, fuck!” Sollux writhed, spine arching back in overstimulation. “Because I _do_ have the control not to f-flip the breaker.”

Equius gritted his teeth, the steel of the remote creaking in his hand. Sollux’s comprehension set his nook pulsing with liquid heat; his bulge coiled and pushed so hard he worried for the reinforced seams and zipper it fought against. “Maybe,” he allowed, not turning it down.

Sollux panted, slumped forward and shaking so hard Equius could see the delicate muscles of his arms standing out as he gripped the handles to hold himself up. His bulge poured the thin lubrication that heralded a full climax, slicking the rubbery cushion beneath him. “Wanted to make me do this to myself,” he breathed raggedly, tense, the vibration obviously uncomfortable. His glasses slid down his nose as Equius turned down the dial two notches, letting him relax down into the stimulation again. "It's not even about whether I _can_ control my power."

“Say it,” Equius said, flushed to the tips of his ears with the effort of pushing the words out, turning the dial slowly to vary the intensity. “Yes.”

"Because you could ground me," Sollux continued in a low, raw voice, grinding back and forth. Equius twitched, fingers shaking on the dial. "We - ah, _fuck_ \- we have the tech-"

"We do," Equius said, more roughly than he intended. Already he had noticed that Sollux reacted most strongly to extremes, to a lighter touch that gave way to a punishing speed; he cranked the remote, figuring out the right increments, watching Sollux shake and squirm. He opened his mouth as though to speak and let out a half-choked moan instead, shifting his weight between his bound legs to rub himself on the arch, to shift the writhing vibration inside him. "You will continue. Please."

“You-” Sollux abruptly let out a startled cry instead of continuing, a bitter-sharp edge in his voice as he shuddered and leaned forward. His glasses clattered to the floor as his bulge stiffened against the arch, fluid gushing from his nook in a sudden, messy burst. It flowed down the sides of the machine as it continued mechanically fucking him, neither slowing nor relenting in response to his climax; he sparked and flashed and cried out again as he spasmed under the onslaught, holding on until the last gush of genetic material poured from him before the circuit breaker flipped beneath him with a loud snap. “Oh,” he said as it slowed, soft and almost wondering, shaking atop the slope as it ground to a halt. “Shit.”

Equius went quiet, his bulge visibly thrashing in his pants, and took a deep breath. “I,” he began, then trailed off. Sollux stared at him through half-lidded eyes, glowing with power again, and slumped bonelessly forward on the arch.

“Mmm,” he prompted. Equius coughed, squirmed.

“I was looking for someone to do the programming,” he said, trying not to think about Sollux's nook still stretched around the synthetic bulge. Sollux shifted and twitched, chains jingling softly. “If I am to market this apparatus I require someone to program different modes. As I am certain you noticed, the current programming is rather…”

“A brute force method,” Sollux offered in vague, hoarse disbelief.

“Yes.” Equius looked at the soft cuffs around Sollux’s wrists and ankles, waiting for him to undo them psionically, but Sollux lay still and regarded him. “Different modes of...stimulation are required.”

“How about a pailing machine that remembers your preferences and logs your reactions,” Sollux murmured, his tone exhausted. “Modes that get perfected over time. Preset schedules and methods you can use on your matesprit or kismesis.”

“Y...yes.” Equius mopped his face again, approaching the machine gingerly. "Exactly." Sollux hummed with power up close, his eyes bright under the half-closed lids; static filled the air. “I myself can subsidize the project, I am developing various...attachments...for the device, and I have already found someone to devise the packaging and advertising materials-”

“Nepeta.”

“...Yes.” Equius knelt, undoing the buckles to free one of Sollux’s wrists, one ankle.

“A version that uses induction,” Sollux said as Equius walked around the machine, knelt to free his other limbs. “So psionics can use it without direct contact. So I can use it on someone else.”

“Exactly,” Equius said with a small shudder. Sollux stood up, regarded the mess streaking the sides of the machine and the synthetic bulge, and rubbed absently at his thighs.

“Let’s talk about my cut of the profits.”

**Author's Note:**

> nepeta's advertising campaign is a huge ms paint picture of a steampunk sybian fucking a muscular bumblebee in the sky with the words "TRY IT MEOW" and equius just nods in silent approval
> 
> they're gonna make billions


End file.
